In A Heartbeat
by HaloGatomon
Summary: A one-shot fic. After a nasty encounter with a band of orcs, Aragorn ends up in deep trouble and only a chance encounter with Legolas can save him.


Title: In A Heartbeat  
  
Author: Halo Son  
  
E-Mail: trunks_angel_halo@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: After a nasty run in with a band of orcs, Aragorn finds himself lost and in grave trouble. Having been poisoned and his condition worsening every second as he struggles to get back to Rivendell, a chance encounter with Legolas maybe all that can save him.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters here, J.R.R. Tolkien is the one who does. This story takes place before The Fellowship Of The Ring. Also a scene at the end of this fic was inspired from a scene from one of Cassia and Siobhan's fics (By the way, go read they're fics! They are really awesome!).  
  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=4942  
  
  
  
  
  
In A Heartbeat  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn didn't know how much further he was from Rivendell, he was just glad to be heading home at last. The young ranger had just completed a hunting mission, for once without his brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. He was grateful for the time alone, though he enjoyed the company of his two elven brothers, however there were sometimes when you wished to be alone in the company of your own thoughts and left to do your own things and this was one of those times. He had been out all-day and had travelled a vast distance from his home. He smiled to himself a little, imagining the looks he would receive from Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond when he finally returned.  
  
The sun drew very low now and Aragorn muttered darkly to himself, realising he probably wouldn't get home before darkness descended. Sighing and resigning himself to his fate, Aragorn walked on through the tall, domineering trees.  
  
However he was not aware that he was being watched from the dark depths of the trees.  
  
By the time Aragorn got the feeling something was wrong, a band of orcs ten to one strong burst out from the woodland growth and on to the ranger. In a flash Aragorn's sword was in his hand and he began a tussle with the rage driven orcs. However the young man quickly realised that for every orc he killed, two came back in place. He cursed silently to himself for not having known the presence of the orcs sooner and continued fighting the hideous creatures that came at him.   
  
Suddenly a slamming, burning pain shot through Aragorn's left shoulder. He yelped in pain and grimiced while looking down, already having guessed. A large, sinister arrow protruded from his left shoulder, sending a searing pain through out his body, as if his blood was boiling and on fire. The man took a step forward, but as he did a wave of pain with almost of the force of a battering ram smacked into his head. He cried from the pain and fell side ways; the only thing stopping him from falling over was a tree. If that wasn't bad enough, the same pain he felt before as the arrow hit his left shoulder, slammed into his stomach. He didn't need to look down to work out what had happened. He felt his body starting to convulse from the shock. He staggered backwards and felt himself fall, the ground connecting with the back of his head.  
He didn't know why the orcs hadn't killed him there and then, but for whatever reason, the foul creatures started to leave.   
  
Only they knew that the arrow tips had been coated with a thick, deadly poison.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Aragorn strained to open his eyes since the pain that ripped through his body kept hampering him. Through sheer force he finally managed it, though what he saw at first was blurry and twisted. He soon recognised he was starring up at the trees, lying on his back on the ground. As he took a weak breath he felt the presence of the two arrows in his body and cringed.   
  
He knew he had to get back to Rivendell and fast, but his mind was spinning and he felt dreadfully sick.  
  
But he was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the heir of Isildur. However, unlike Isildur he was not controlled by his greed and he most certainly wasn't weak. He would not just lie down and except this fate not matter how much it hurt and how hard it was; he would NOT give up without a fight! Grimacing greatly, Aragorn forced himself on to his feet, leaning heavily against a tree, drawing quick breaths. When he had managed to catch some of his breath back, Aragorn looked upon the arrows buried in his left shoulder and stomach. Using his right hand his wrenched the two arrows from his body and tossing them to the ground with a loathing disgust. Biting down hard on his bottom lip, Aragorn tried to push back the pain and focus on getting back to Rivendell. He guessed the arrow tips had poison on them so a fever would start quickly. But he knew that if the poison didn't kill him, then blood loss would; thick trails of the red substance trickled down from his left shoulder and stomach.  
  
Aragorn shook his head a little, trying to get rid of the building sweat that covered his face and pushed all thoughts, fears and pains aside and only focused on getting back home. He knew he didn't have time to spare or waste, but he could only walk slowly. Considering his injuries it was surprising he could walk at all, but time was against him and a fever had already begun.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Legolas was travelling through the same woods, working his way slowly towards Rivendell for a visit. He was looking forward to seeing Lord Elrond and his sons again and smiled at the thought, but he was much looking forward to seeing Aragorn again. However he knew he wasn't going to reach Rivendell until the end of the night, even if he continued without rest. He was about to stop when a sound caught his ears. He spun around, grabbing his bow and attaching an arrow, looking around at the shadows of the living trees and plants around him. He then noticed the sound was coming from behind some high bushes.  
  
Legolas walked towards the rustling sounds coming from the thick brush, holding his arrow ready to let it release from his bow, but he held it steady for now. With his senses on full alert he got closer towards the thick bushes and trees. It was then that he heard a loud 'thump' sound and a soft moan. His brain clicked, as if he recognised the moan, as if he had heard it before. Increasing his pace, Legolas walked past the bushes and amongst the trees.   
  
His sharp elven eyes caught the shape of a body lying on the ground, arms stretching past the head and made no movement. Though the arms covered most of the person's face, Legolas knew immediately who it was and his bow slipped from his hand with the arrow, both falling to the ground.  
  
"ARAGORN!!!!"  
  
The elven prince was at Aragorn's side in a flash. He slowly and carefully turned Aragorn over on to his back and his breath hitched, caught in his throat. Aragorn looked terrible, that in itself was a huge understatement. His skin was horribly pale and rivers of blood covered the man's left shoulder and stomach, running on to the hard ground. Legolas could easily see he had been shot with two arrows and the sight turned his stomach.   
  
A new fear washed over the elf's body and he pressed a hand on to Aragorn's forehead and immediately felt unnatural heat. This confirmed Legolas' fear; the arrow tips had poison on them and now the poison was raging without mercy through Aragorn's body, plunging the ranger into a deep, terrifyingly high fever.  
  
Legolas swallowed hard and ran his fingers softly over the wound to his friend's stomach. It was pretty deep, as was the shoulder wound, and blood pumped furiously from both. Legolas knew he had to stop the bleeding and looked around to see if he could find anything to use to help him do so. He then remembered his small pack that he had dropped by his bow and arrow. Quickly grabbing the pack and his weapon, he went back to kneeling by Aragorn's side. Looking inside he found a long piece of cloth. Not hesitating he ripped it into three pieces. He used two to press hard against both the wounds and intended to wet the other one to try and keep Aragorn's forehead cool.  
  
The extra pressure on both his wounds caused Aragorn to stir and slowly awaken, though when he felt the pain course through his body he wish he hadn't. He let a loud and pained gasp escape his throat, grabbing Legolas' attention.  
  
"Aragorn!" He said sharply, gently sliding an arm under his head and being as careful as he can, lifted him and laid him upon his chest, stroking his damp hair from his forehead and soothing his cries of pain.   
  
Aragorn tried to get his breathing calm but found it too difficult, taking ragged gulps of air as his body shook from the torture he was suffering. He blinked several times, trying to register the voice he could hear. His mind wouldn't except the voice; it couldn't possibly be who he thought it was…could it? Maybe he was hallucinating from the fever.  
  
"Legolas?" His voice was hushed, quiet and shaky, but Legolas expected as much.  
  
"Yes Aragorn, it is I."  
  
"H-H-How?"  
  
"Shhh, save your strength Aragorn. I was coming to Rivendell to visit you."  
  
Aragorn nodded a little and after a big gulp he spoke again, "Orcs…where?"  
  
"So it was orcs that did this to you?" Legolas asked, a blazing rage building up within him. He suspected it was orcs that had caused this damage, but he hadn't been sure. Aragorn nodded but regretted it as the pounding pain in his head increased, causing him to groan in agony.  
  
"Hang on Aragorn." Legolas whispered. "I'm going to take you to Rivendell, we're not far from it now."  
  
Aragorn's vision stared getting even worse than it already was and he shuddered violently as his muscles went into a spasm. Legolas had to grip him firmly, still trying to be gently though finding it very hard. The elf watched as his friend's eyes began to close and the darkness of the unconscious world claimed him.  
  
Legolas breathed deeply, trying to keep calm and decide how to proceed next. He doubted he could carry Aragorn as he himself was rather tired from the long trip from his home up to now.   
  
But the image and fear of Aragorn dying before he reached Rivendell gave him new energy, and so instead he wrapped the ranger's arms around his neck, allowing Aragorn's head to rest on his left shoulder. He then held one of Aragorn's arms and used his other arm to wrap around his waist, holding him tight upon his back. Summoning every bit of strength he had, Legolas started making his way towards Rivendell, whispering along the way for Aragorn to hold on.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
That night had been one of the longest in Legolas' life.   
  
Several times he thought he had lost his friend, but on closer inspection he saw that his chest still rose and his heart was still beating. Onward throughout the night Legolas walked, dragging the unconscious Aragorn with him. Legolas' thoughts were torn from him when he heard a faint moan from his shoulder.  
  
"Aragorn?" The elf prince spoke softly.  
  
"Legolas…" His voice was weak, as was his shallow breathing. Aragorn moves his head a little and his eyes half opened. "Where…"  
  
"We are almost at Rivendell Aragorn. Almost there, just hang on."  
  
Legolas heard the ranger moan quietly before his head fell once more on his shoulder, his body losing tension and becoming limp.   
  
"Aragorn? Aragorn!"  
  
A wave of heightened panic swept through Legolas as he gently placed Aragorn down on the ground. He then placed an ear to his chest and to his utter relief, felt the soft beating of his heart, though it was weak and erratic.   
  
The elf was about to pick up Aragorn when a sharp noise attracted his attention and he spun around. He didn't see anything in the trees, but he could feel an evil presence so he reached for his bow and notched an arrow. His senses focused on all the sights, smells and sounds that filled the air around him and his body tensed in preparation for anything that shoulder attack.  
  
And something did, a lot of something's.  
  
When the first line of orcs crashed through the foliage towards the two friends, Legolas was ready and let loose his fury of fast flying arrows into the raging creatures. He had no doubt this was the same band of orcs that had attacked Aragorn the previous evening.   
  
Legolas let his last arrow fly and was about to grab his dagger when a heavy weight slammed into him from behind. He knew it was an orc and he cursed himself for not having seen it coming. He rolled forward a few times before he felt a number of orcs jump on him.  
  
Aragorn slowly opened his eyes as much as he could as the now dull pained still wrecked havoc within his body. He could hear the taunts and jeers of orcs and he shuddered deeply, trying to lift his head up so he could get a better view.  
  
To his horror, he saw at least 6 orcs on Legolas, attacking him viciously with various assaults, while the remaining orcs stood in a sort of circle, watching and cheering at Legolas was hit blow for blow, still struggling to get the foul fiends off of him. It was clear that the ranger had been forgotten, assumed dead and left for it. Aragorn knew very well the orc's hatred for the elven kind, as they were once elves themselves, only twisted and contoured, tormented and tortured to such a horrific state that they had become the terrible creatures known as orcs.  
  
Despite his state, Aragorn could not just sit back and watch the orcs torture Legolas and eventually kill him. He looked around him, to see if he could use anything to distract the orcs from his friend. He then saw Legolas' silver dagger on the ground, having fallen from its place when the elf had been tackled from behind. With some difficulty he reached for the dagger and picked it up, holding the hilt tightly in his blood drenched hand. Aragorn saw through his foggy vision and pushed all his pain aside and with a swift strike that hit true, he threw the silver weapon into one of the attacking orcs.  
  
As the slain orc tumbled to the ground, every other orc turned towards Aragorn, hissing in rage. The ones that had been attacking Legolas stopped and also looked at Aragorn. Legolas struggled to get up, but though the orcs weren't hitting him, they kept holding him down. Aragorn glared at the orcs, his eyes showed pain but showed no fear at all and the orcs didn't take kindly to this at all.   
  
But even that small act to grab the orcs attention away from Legolas, which had worked, Aragorn's spare energy had drained from him and he felt darkness creeping in from the corners of his vision. Aragorn slumped back upon the ground, consciousness fleeing his body once more, so too was the little life he had left. Legolas' eyes widened at this and he cried out, just as the orcs charged towards the prone figure lying before them.  
  
Suddenly, as fast as lightning, several arrows slammed into the orc's bodies, causing the others to skid to a halt. However the arrows did not stop coming and more orcs fell dead to the ground. It didn't take long before most the orcs had been killed, the surviving ones fleeing back into the deep woods.  
  
Legolas looked up in confusion, sitting himself up on his knees. To his amazement, but sheer relief, Elladan and Elrohir emerged from behind the trees.  
  
"Legolas! Are you alright?" Elladan asked, helping the elven prince to his feet.  
  
Legolas would've answered if Elrohir hadn't given a cry.  
  
"ESTEL!!"  
  
Legolas and Elladan both spun around, wide-eyed and dashed to where Elrohir was kneeling next to Aragorn. Legolas was on the opposite side of Aragorn before Elladan and put his ear to his chest once more. Once again he felt a heartbeat, but it was hardly noticeable.  
  
"Legolas what happened?!" Elrohir demanded, fear wrapped in his voice as tears filled his eyes at seeing his human brother in a near death state.  
  
"There's no time to explain!" Legolas said sharply, trying to pick up Aragorn's limp form and nodding as Elladan moved to help. "We have to get him to your father NOW!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lord Elrond swiftly took his son's wrecked body and dashed inside, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir followed right behind. The elves all crowded into a small room as Elrond placed Aragorn on a bed and began to look over him in details so he could heal him with Elladan and Elrohir stood next to their father ready to help, Legolas stood opposite.  
  
As Elrond placed his hand over Aragorn's chest, his eyes widened sharply, causing the three other elves to panic. Legolas in particular, didn't like what Elrond's eyes were saying to him. He watched as the elf lord slip a hand in between Aragorn's shirt and placed it over his son's heart. Legolas' eyes got even wider as he realised what Elrond was trying to feel for, or rather couldn't feel; Aragorn's heartbeat. Legolas began to whisper over and over again, "No…no…no…"  
  
After that, it was like time had frozen as everyone's faces paled. No it couldn't be…no…no…  
Those minutes they started in disbelief and dread were like an eternity. Each one of them were silently praying, willing, hoping that Aragorn wasn't gone, that he wasn't dead.  
  
What was actually five long, cold minutes passed by without a word, without a movement. It was finally broken when Aragorn took a long, deep breath of air. Legolas breathed out heavily, Elrond sighed in relief while Elladan and Elrohir looked ready to collapse.   
  
For hours all four elves worked to save Aragorn's life and they did, but only just. Aragorn's life has been hanging on a thread and thanks to Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas especially, he had been spared from death's claws.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Aragorn? Aragorn you okay?"  
  
Aragorn could hear someone calling his name, calling him back into the light. He struggled to open his eyes, but found it much easier to do so this time. As his awareness flooded back into him, he noticed the pain wasn't half as bad as before and he was a little confused.  
  
"What…happened?"  
  
Legolas smiled in relief and great happiness while the two elven brothers behind him sighed deeply. However before he could speak, Elrohir got in first.  
  
"What do you think you were doing Estel?! Scaring us to death like that!" He yelled.  
  
"I knew letting Estel go on that hunting trip alone was a bad idea." Elladan added.  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes, not having to be told where he was. Legolas grinned at the twins then turned back to Aragorn.  
  
"Your okay now Aragorn. I got you back to Rivendell like I said I would."  
  
"Yes, so I can see." Aragorn murmured.  
  
"I swear Estel, you pull a stunt like that on us again and not even father will be able to save you." Elladan threatened playfully.  
  
"Not even Legolas will be able to save you." Elrohir joined in.  
  
"Enough you two." Elrond said, walking in the room and catching the twins in their taunts. "I believe you've threatened your brother enough. Out both of you."  
  
Aragorn smirked as both brothers reluctantly left. As they did, Elrond came and sat next to Legolas by Aragorn's side.  
  
"Really Estel, you should've been more careful." The elf lord said.  
  
Once again Aragorn rolled his eyes while Legolas surpressed a grin.  
  
"Yes father, I'm sorry I scared you all."  
  
Elrond sighed but let a smile play across his face. He was so relieved that Aragorn was all right now, so was everyone.   
  
"I'm just glad Legolas was coming to visit us father." Aragorn then said. "If not for him I most certainly would not have made it."  
  
"Indeed, I owe you more than I can give Prince Legolas." Elrond said.  
  
"Well now Aragorn you can easily pay me back for the deed of saving your life." Legolas said with a sly grin.  
  
"Oh? How so?" The young man asked.  
  
"An archery lesson." The prince replied. "I am sure that your brothers have done you no favours by teaching you themselves how to shoot an arrow."  
  
"WHAT?!" Two yells sounded outside the room.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas burst out laughing while Elrond simply shook his head. Suddenly a cushion came flying through the room and smacked Legolas in the face, causing him to tumble on the floor. Elrond's head shot up towards the door.  
  
"ELLADAN! ELROHIR!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
